


One Moment

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Hope, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, more like...confusion, tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: She didn’t know what to do with this man, this Doctor who wasn’t her Doctor yet was her Doctor.*A Journey's End coda*





	One Moment

She didn’t know what to do with this man, this Doctor who wasn’t her Doctor yet  _ was _ her Doctor.

Sure, she’d snogged him. She’d practically snogged the breath right out of him, to be honest, and with quite a few people looking on as well. But that was just  _ reaction _ . It was  _ tomorrow _ —even five minutes from now—that she didn’t know how to handle. She’d been trying to get to him for so long, and now she had him, but  _ not _ him…she pressed the heels of her hands to her forehead. She felt like her brain was spinning out of control.

She looked at the Doctor. He was standing a few yards away, watching the ocean waves crash onto the beach. To an outsider, he would look completely absorbed in the grey and the white and the green, in the whoosh and crash and chuckle of water over sand and stone. But Rose knew this man. She saw uncertainty in the slope of his shoulders, worry in the slight squint of his eyes. He was going for confidence with his hands thrust into his pockets, but it wasn’t working.

_ He feels it too _ , she thought. With all his hundreds of years he’d been in many new situations, but this was something different. This was settling down, this was building a life, this was  _ mortality _ . And even though she knew in her bones that he loved her, suddenly having a short, human-sized lifespan had to be at least a bit overwhelming.

As she watched him stare out to sea, his eyes flicked to the side, meeting hers for a fraction of a second. In that tiny moment something inside her melted; the Doctor may not know what was coming, but he was overflowing with  _ hope _ . Hope, it seemed, was contagious. It flared in her belly, warm and bright.

He was looking at the sea again when she walked up and twined her fingers with his. They didn’t speak; that would come later. For now they were just looking forward, one moment at a time, together.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 1: Hope


End file.
